


Selfie

by Batfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Forced pictures, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is having his daily snack in the kitchen, but he is unaware of the presence behind him.<br/>With a phone in their hands</p><p> </p><p>* I download images from the internet. The art does not belong to me, but it belongs to their respectful owners. However I do own the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

 

 

It was 2:30 p.m.  
Damian was sitting at the kitchen table looking over one of his cases while eating his usual snack for the day. Everything was really quiet in the Manor.

Bruce is out on a Wayne meeting with some coworkers.

Tim is in his room brooding about his homework.

Jason is out on a bike ride with Roy Harper.

And Dick is somewhere doing God knows what. He's probably in the gym working on his acrobatics or his fighting skills.

Damian liked it. Nobody is disrupting him from his work and he gets to snack in peace by himself. Nothing or Nobody bugging him.  
He took a grape from the bowl and popped it into his mouth as he looked thoroughly at the file. He's looked through it a thousand time before, but he felt like something was missing from it. Like an important piece of information.

Damian was so focused on the file that he didn't notice a presence sneaking up behind him. Or the arm that was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. However he did notice the flash of light in his face.

He quickly snaps his head and turns it took look at the owner of the light and arm.

"Grayson." Damian grumbled out in annoyance, but deep down he felt his heart skip a beat.

Dick had his chin resting on Damian's shoulder and their temples pressed together.

"Hi, Little D~" Dick happily said.

Damian sighs and leans back in to the dinning chair.  
Dick's smile never faltering.

"Grayson, what are you doing?"

Dick chuckles and kisses Damian's temple tenderly and nuzzles him, causing Damian's hair to tickle Dick's nose.

"Nothing. Just happened to notice that there are not a lot of pictures of us around, so I thought I would start taking some."  
Dick stated looking down at his annoyed little bird.

Damian rolled his eyes at the sappy statement and looked up at the other.  
"I don't like taking pictures."

The elder one smirked and held up his phone. "Too late. I already got one."

Damian glared and tried to reach for it, but Dick took his height to an advantage and held it just out of Damian's reach.  
"This isn't funny, Grayson. Give me the phone."

Dick held it higher, causing Damian to be pissed and stand up from his chair. He was on his tip toes trying his hardest to reach the phone, but Dick wasn't allowing him.

"Grayson! Delete it." Damian exclaimed. Its not fair that Dick pulled the short card on him. He can't help that he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet.

Dick gave a cocky chuckle. " No way, Dami. I never get to take photos with you. You're always busy with mission stuff."

Damian crossed his arms and growled under his breath.  
"-tt- That's kind of our JOB, Grayson, or did you forget that we kick bad guy ass for a living?"

The older smiles down at the pout on the other's face.  
'He's so cute.'

"Dami, pleeease. Just this once?" Dick pleaded.

After a moment of silence, Damian finally gives in and sighs.  
"Fine."

The smile on Dick's face widened. He quickly unlocked his phone to admire the picture of them, but his smile suddenly falls from his face.  
"Damn. Its blurry. Can we have a take two?" He asked hopefully.

Damian's eyebrow gave an obvious twitch. He glared up at Dick and Dick smiled back.  
"Fine." He said between clenched teeth.

Dick exclaimed out loud with happiness and quickly tugged Damian tight to his body. With their faces pressed together, he held his phone up at a distance and pressed the button to take the picture.

Damian was obviously not smiling, but Dick was beaming with joy.

After he took the photo, Dick turned his head and caught Damian's lips with his.  
Damian automatically closed his eyes and leaned in, letting Dick take the lead.

The kiss wasn't long, though. Just sweet and simple.

When they pulled apart, Dick lightly kissed Damian's temple once more and squeezed him a little closer.  
"I love you~"  
Dick said sweetly.

Damian blushed at the statement, but held his frown. He's heard Dick say that a couple of times and Damian has said it too, but it still makes Damian feel special all over again when Dick says it.

He tugged Dick's collar with his hand that wasn't squished between their bodies and pulled his face closer.  
"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Dick chuckled and leaned in again and captured Damian soft lips. He smiled into the kiss and held Damian's chin up. Satisfied that he got his selfie with his boyfriend.

 


End file.
